cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReadySetR5/Victorious Series Finale - Fanfic - Prediction
NOTE: I do not have a Fanfiction account because I dunno how to make fanfics. Title: Hollywood Graduations Chapter 1 *Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie are in the Hollywood Arts hallway* Tori: I can't believe we graduate from Hollywood Arts in two weeks! Jade: *turns to Tori* You can celebrate next week, Vega! Tori: I'm surprised that Trina hasn't graduated yet! Cat: We all can see why. Andre: Trina's way too untalented to graduate from a performing arts high school. Jade: Agreed. Cat: I'm just glad that my boyfriend gave up Rex. Robbie: Thank you, Cat! Beck: I just wanna do one last play before the graduation. Trina: *walks in* Hey guys! Tori: Hi Trina. Jade: Ugh! Why is she here?! Beck: Jade.... come with me. *Jade and Beck walk to the Janitor's Closet to make out in peace* Trina: I have big news! Cat: Whattie? Tori: What? Trina: I'm gonna perform during lunch tomorrow! Tori: Okay, then I'm gonna have lunch at the farest table from the balcony. Cat: Yep, me too. Andre: So glad Beck and Jade are not here to learn this. I gotta warn them. *walks to the Janitor's Closet* Trina: I will be performing The Joke Is On You. Tori: That's my favorite song! Trina: Me too! And I will put the performance on TheSlap! Robbie: I'll just turn off my notifications then. Tori: Me too. Cat: Does my thumb look Spanish? Tori: What? Robbie: It does look Spanish. Cat: Thank Robbie. *kisses Robbie* *theme song starts* Chapter 2 *Trina is about to perform The Joke Is On You at the Asphalt Cafe on the balcony* Sinjin: *speaks over the microphone* And Trina Vega is going to perform, The Joke Is On You! Tori: Ugh! Cat: Tori, let's move to the farest table over there *points to a table where the D-listers are at* Andre: That's where the D-listers are! And they're the biggest losers at Hollywood Arts! Beck: I got headphones for all of us. Jade: Can I have the black one? Beck: They're all black. Jade: Thanks baby. *kisses Beck* Robbie: Wanna know the app I just downloaded on my PearPad? *holds up large PearPad* Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, and Andre: Ughh!! Trina: *sings The Joke Is On You badly, everyone is slowly starting to leave* Robbie: I just downloaded the new "WATCH Dingo Channel" app! Tori: I hate the Dingo Channel! I heard their cheesy new show called "Break a Leg, Simon". Cat: I love "Break a Leg, Simon"! Robbie: Cat, wanna watch their newest episode? Cat: Yeah! Robbie: *hands Cat his PearPad* Here! Cat: Yay!! Trina: *stops singing The Joke Is On You* Thank you everyone! Where is everyone? Tori: They left when you started to sing. Trina: Why? Jade: NO ONE LIKES YOU! Trina: *walks down balcony stairs* Are you guys gonna let her say that nobody likes me? Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Beck: Pretty much. Yeah, we will let her. *School bell rings* Jade: We should get to Sikowitz's class. *commercial break* Chapter 3 *Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie are in Sikowitz's class* Sikowitz: Today, we are going to learn about pantomime. Tori: You taught us that last year. Sikowitz: Thank you for that, but we are going to learn the next level of pantomime. Andre, Beck, Tori, up on the stage. Read this card, and do the pantomime. Everyone else is going to guess what they're doing. *Card says "Cleaning the toilet, organizing file folders, and opening a locker." Tori cleans the toilet, Beck organizes the file folders, and Andre opens a locker* Jade: *raises hand* Sikowitz: Yes, Jade? Jade: Beck is looking through his binder. Sikowitz: *imitates buzzer* Wrong. Cat: *raises hand* Sikowitz: Yes, Cat? Cat: Andre is opening a locker. Sikowitz: Correct! Andre, you can get off the stage now. Andre: *walks off the stage and sits in his seat* Robbie: *raises hand* Sikowitz: Yes, Robbie? Robbie: Beck is organizing file folders. Sikowitz: Correct! Beck, you can get off the stage now. Beck: *walks off stage and sits in his seat* Jade: *raises hand* Sikowitz: Jade, you've already raised your hand. Jade: But I know what Vega is doing. Sikowitz: Okay. Jade: Vega is cleaning a toilet. Sikowitz: Correct! Tori, you can sit back in your seat. Tori: *walks off stage and sits back in her seat* *Bell rings* Sikowitz: Homework is to study pantomime! Chapter 4 *Tori and Trina are at their house. Tori is studying pantomime and Trina is doing vocal exercises* Tori: Trina, can you do your vocal exercises another time? I'm studying pantomime! Trina: Pantomime test? Tori: No, Sikowitz told everyone to study pantomime so we can improve. Trina: Okay, I'll go take a shower. Tori: Thank you. *Beck knocks on the door* Tori: Coming! Beck: Hi Tori. Tori: Beck, what are you doing here? Beck: Jade is in bed, so I thought I'd come to your house for a few minutes. *sits on couch* Tori: But I thought you said that you were shopping to pick out a new outfit for the graduation. Beck: I already did that. I just want your opinion. Tori: Kay. Beck: This suit, *holds up a blue suit* or this suit? *holds up black suit* Tori: The black suit. Beck: Okay. Tori: Well I better keep studying. Beck: Bye! I have to go visit my neighbor, the cheerleader! Tori: I thought Jade was jealous of her. Beck: Jade's over her, since she knows that she's 11. Tori: Have fun! Chapter 5 *The gang is at the graduation* Tori: I'm so excited to graduate from Hollywood Arts! Jade: Yep, Vega. Beck: Jade, wanna share a graduation kiss? *kisses Jade* Tori: Wow! I can't believe Cat and Robbie and Jade and Beck are dating, and I don't have a boyfriend! Andre: I don't have a girlfriend. Tori: Andre, I know what you're saying. Andre: What? Tori: You wanna be my boyfriend. Andre: If you put it that way, then yes. Tori: Okay, I'll be your girlfriend. *kisses Andre* Trina: Guys! I can't believe I'm not graduating! Jade: No one likes you! Trina: Well that was harsh. Robbie: I'm gonna post a video I made yesterday. Cat: Why didn't you upload it yesterday? Robbie: I forgot. Cat: Oh, Robbie. *taps Robbie's nose* Robbie: What, cutie? *kisses Cat* Cat: Wow I never knew you had sugary lips. And it tastes like blueberries! Robbie: *soft voice* I had a blueberry muffin this morning. Tori: *rolls eyes* Jade: Anyways, I hope we all get to sing after the graduation. Tori: We will. Jade: You didn't need to say it, Vega. Tori: Okay! I helped you guys get back together, we sang a song together, and we became friends after the Platinum Music Awards thing! Jade: Vega, you don't need to bring that up. I'm still dizzy about the whole "Beck trying to kiss Vega" thing. Beck: Jade, I only did that because I missed pressing my lips against Tori's. Or if you want to put it as "for good luck", then yes. Jade: *posts an update: Wow, me and my friends are graduating. Are we still gonna keep up TheSlap or are we taking it down?* Tori: *replies to Jade's post: We will never take TheSlap down. We will use it for college.* Sinjin: *over the microphone* The next graduate is, Tori Vega! Tori: *happily walks up to the podium with a certificate* Ever since I had transferred here, I've been psyched about it, and I loved making new great friends throughout the years. So thank you Hollywood Arts! *raises up certificate, and walks off, everyone applauds except for Jade* Sinjin: The next graduate it, Cat Valentine* Cat: *walks up to podium with certificate* It's been an honor to be at Hollywood Arts! I've made great friends, made good updates, and any other crazy chiz around here. Hollywood Arts will never leave my mind! *raises certificate, walks off, and everyone applauds* Sinjin: Next graduate is, Beck Oliver! Beck: *walks to podium with certificate* It's been a great 3 years at Hollywood Arts. I got a new, hot girlfriend, *Jade smiles* I had great experiences, had great teachers, and hung out with all my good friends! So thank you Hollywood Arts! *everyone applauds and he walks off* Sinjin: Next graduate is, Andre Harris! Andre: *walks to podium with certificate* It's been great at Hollywood Arts. I will never forget my great experiences here. I love all of my friends. I love performing at the Asphalt Cafe with my new girlfriend, Tori. I will forever love Hollywood Arts! *everyone claps and he walks off* Sinjin: Next graduate is, Jade West! Jade: *walks to podium with certificate* It's been good here. I made friends, I performed many songs, I insulted lots of my enemies. Honestly, I've loved facing new experiences and crazy antics here. I loved making videos, posting updates, getting millions of anonymous fans, and sharing my thoughts. Hollywood Arts is something I will never forget! *walks off angrily while the crowd applauds* Glad I got that out of the way. Sinjin: Last, but not least, graduate is, Robbie Shapiro! Robbie: *walks to podium* This has been a great three years here. I got a new girlfriend, I made great friends, I went through lots of changes, I got rid of Rex, and I faced crazy antics. I will always love Hollywood Arts! *crowd cheers, he walks off* Sinjin: Now, a performance of Make it Shine with, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, and Andre Harris! Trina: *yells* And what about me? Sinjin: No. *Everyone performs Make It Shine together* Chapter 6 *A montage of Victorious pictures and clips play, with Tori's version of Make It Shine is the background music* Category:Blog posts